Nuestra noche en la cabaña
by Swimming the Same Deep Waters
Summary: La escena de la cabaña que tuvimos que imaginar. El capítulo uno es del punto de vista de Rose. El capítulo dos es la misma historia pero del punto de vista de Dimitri.
1. Roza

"... No debemos."

Apoyando mi frente contra la suya, miré los ojos color chocolate fundido de Dimitri, y ver su simpatía por mí, y lo preocupado que estaba. Mientras nunca antes supe exactamente cómo se sentía acerca de mí, que tenía sentimientos por mi ahora sabía que era innegable.

Espontáneamente, otra lágrima comenzó a rodar por mi cara mientras me di cuenta de la profundidad y la inutilidad de mi amor por él.

"No, Roza," susurró él, mientras removia la lágrima que rodaba por mi rostro a un lado suavemente con el pulgar. Él me acercó junto a él, acunándome en sus brazos con la cabeza contra su pecho. "Por favor, no llores," murmuró, sus labios contra mi cabello, su mano acariciando suavemente mi pelo y la espalda.

Cerrando los ojos, me acurruqué contra él, sintiendo el calor de sus brazos y el latido de su corazón reconfortandome. A pesar de mis temores acerca de la oscuridad y mi tristeza, pude sentir cómo lentamente me comence a calmar - tranquilizada por el contacto físico. Realmente no podría hacer esto sin él.

Al sentir la tensión abandonandome, Dimitri murmuró "Eso es, así esta mejor, Roza." Como siempre, al oír que uso su apodo para mí me hizo sonreír. Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo, le di una timida sonrisa.

"Sabes, me encanta cuando me llamas Roza," admití con timidez, mientras rápidamente escondia mi cabeza en la seguridad de su sudadera antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder.

"Una hermosa Rosa", murmuró, atrayendome más cerca. Aún acariciando mi espalda, descansó un lado de su cara en la parte superior de mi cabeza por un momento, respirando profundamente antes de besar ligeramente la parte superior mi cabeza repetidas veces. "Mi hermosa, hermosa Roza," susurró en mi pelo.

Ante el temor de que pudiera detenerse, no contesté solo moví la cabeza ligeramente contra su pecho. Inhalando profundamente, estaba inmersa de repente en su aroma. Tan familiar de nuestras muchas sesiones de entrenamiento, su desodorante tenía una ligera fragancia a pino - que siempre me recordaba a la nieve y la Navidad. Pero además de eso, podía olerlo a él. Su olor era tan primitivo y viril, y tan condenadamente sexy que sin darme cuenta un pequeño suspiro se me escapó. Podía sentir sus labios detenerse por un momento, y luego seguir besando mi pelo. Sin detenerme a pensar demasiado en ello, me incliné y besé su pecho.

Su camisa de entrenamiento gris despues de muchas lavadas se sentia suave contra mis labios. Inhalando su fragancia masculina de nuevo, di un segundo beso en el pecho y un tercero junto a ese.

"Oh, Roza" gimió, usando su mano para levantar mi barbilla para mirarlo de frente. Mirándome por un momento, se inclinó y coloco un ligero y suave beso en mis labios. La sensación fue increíble! Era como si toda la sangre de mi cuerpo corrió a las partes de nosotros que se estaban tocando, y eso era todo lo que podía sentir.

"Dimitri" suspiré, inclinándose para devolverle el beso.

Suavemente nuestros labios se unieron nuevamente, y yo cerré los ojos para dejar que las sensaciones se apoderaran de mí. Sin romper nuestro delicado contacto, Dimitri me levantó para sentarme en su regazo. Con una mano en mi cabello, me frotó la espalda con la otra - enviando pequeñas descargas a través de cada parte de mí que lo tocaba. Todo se sentía tan intenso - que era difícil de creer que este tipo de besos y toques fueran tan tentadores y pudieran provocar una respuesta de este tipo! Alejandome por un momento, miré esos bellos ojos marrones y vi en sus labios aparecer una suave sonrisa. Sonriendo, envolví mis brazos alrededor de él y con impaciencia regresé mis labios a los suyos, presionando mis senos contra su pecho.

Dentro de mi la sangre se agitaba. Todo se resumia a su toque y mi necesidad. Sus besos eran cada vez más firmes y más urgentes, y abriendo mis labios para suspirar, su lengua se deslizó dentro y encontró la mía. Acariciando mi lengua contra la suya, un pequeño gruñido de satisfacción se elevó en su garganta.

Sus manos vagaban libremente a través de mí, ahora - por un lado una mano jugaba con mi cadera y la otra frotaba la base de mi columna. Una de mis manos se deslizaron bajo su camisa. Finalmente estaba tocando libremente su magnífica espalda! La realidad fue incluso mejor a lo que había imaginado. Firme y musculoso, su piel era lisa y sin imperfecciones. Comenzando en la parte posterior de su cuello, roce con mis uñas ligeramente hacia abajo. Los labios de Dimitri dejaron los míos, y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio inferior y gimiendo fuertemente "Dios sí!" Su acento era mucho más fuerte de lo habitual, y su sonido hizo que algo profundo y carnal se apretará en mi bajo vientre.

Moviendo mi mano hacia su frente, le levante su sudadera – queriendo tener libre acceso a su pecho también. En un rápido movimiento, Dimitri la tenía sobre su cabeza y la arrojó aterrizando en las inmediaciones de la puerta de la cabaña- Agarrando la mia se deshizo de ella con igual fervor. Al mirar, me di cuenta de que había cerrado la puerta cuando había entrado - sin duda, en un intento de detenerme si hubiera intentado correr. No hay posibilidad de que intente correr ahora, Camarada! Y como se va desarrollando este encuentro es tranquilizador saber que con la puerta cerrada desde el interior no hay posibilidades de que nos molesten!

Mirandolo de nuevo, lo vi mirando mi pecho con abierta apreciación. Gracias a mi propia pereza, hoy me encontré llevando un sujetador de algodon negro con bordes de encaje. No es de ninguna manera una ropa interior sexy, pero si algo distinto a uno de mis sujetadores deportivos blancos convertidos en gris gracias al lavado frecuente que estaría llevando si me hubiese molestado en lavar la ropa para la semana. Una mala elección para los ejercicios y vueltas que hice esta mañana, este sujetador fue mi última opción y por lo general estaba reservado para eventos sociales. Sin embargo, estaba agradecida de que su primer vistazo a mí en ropa interior fuera en algo que mostrara mis curvas a la perfección.

Me apartó de su regazo, él rápidamente nos movió de nuevo, así que estábamos recostados uno frente al otro en la cama. Cerrando los ojos, se inclinó y hundió el rostro entre mis pechos, besándolos y acariciándome el pecho izquierdo a través de la tela de algodón. Su barba se frotaba contra mí, haciendo que mi piel sensibilizada latiera. Murmurando palabras cariñosas en Inglés, y ruso me atrajo hacia él, colocando su larga pierna entre las mías. Mis manos anudadas en su pelo, mi cabeza inclinada hacia atrás gimiendo mientras él devoraba mis pechos, sentí sus dedos encontrar mi pezón a través de la tela del brasier y apretar con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que empujaba su erección contra mi cadera.

Oh, Dios mío, él es enorme! Mientras yo dificilmente era una experta en el miembro masculino, por las descripciones a veces sobreabundantes de Lissa, y las de algunas de las otras chicas, sabía lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que Dimitri fue bendecido. Su pene presionado contra mí, sus manos y su boca en mis pechos, una oleada de placer corrió a través de mi cuerpo directo entre mis piernas. Moviendo mis caderas para frotar mi costado contra de su longitud, fui recompensada con un mordisco en la parte superior del pecho, junto con un gruñido de satisfacción de mi Dios ruso.

Saber que tendria su marca mañana era excitante. Mientras mi corazón había sido suyo desde hace algún tiempo, esta seria una marca de batalla que llevaria con orgullo! Incluso si no podia mostrarla o decirle a nadie, parecía significativo portar la evidencia de su pasión en la piel encima del corazón, que contiene tanto amor por él.

Su mano detrás de mi espalda, sentí el broche de mi sujetador ceder antes de que el lo removiera de mis pechos hinchados con sus dientes. Deslizando los tirantes rápidamente sobre mis brazos lo tiré en la misma vaga dirección donde habia caido su sudadera. Libre y sin restricciones, mis pechos estaban en exhibición para su disfrute. Mis pezones ya estaban duros cuando él tomó rápidamente uno entre sus hábiles dedos y el otro entre sus labios. Una ola de placer me recorrio mientras succionaba y ligeramente mordia un pezón, dando al otro similar atención con sus largos dedos.

"No te detengas!" Di un grito ahogado, sin dejar de mover mis caderas contra su erección.

"Mi bella Roza," dijo arrastrando las palabras, con la boca apretada contra mis pechos, con la voz ronca por el deseo me prometio: "Te aseguro, que sólo acabo de comenzar!"

Entre mis piernas, pude sentir mis partes sensibles palpitar - mi ropa interior mojada pude sentir mis pantalones frotandome de una forma poco satisfactoria. Mi respiración era entrecortada, lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Que lo necesitaba ahí. Moviendome junto a él, Me coloqué de manera que cada roce de mis caderas rozara contra su miembro erecto y mis pliegues húmedos contra su pierna. El alivio, lejos de ser lo que necesitaba, fue instantáneo – provocando que gritara de placer.

Dimitri levantó la cabeza de mis pechos y se rió entre dientes. "¿Quieres algo, mi amor?" bromeó, empujando su pierna dura contra mi pulsante entrepierna. Atrayendo mis ojos a los suyos, pude ver su deseo imperturbable. "¿Estás necesitada?" continuó, enfatizando la última palabra sugerente. Con un gemido, asentí.

"Te necesito, Dimitri," confesé "Por favor!"

Orgullo, felicidad, hambre se propagaron a través de su rostro en rápida sucesión. Si hubiera tenido alguna duda sobre su deseo por mí, la misma fue completamente eliminada. La mirada perdida en sus bellos ojos, me sentí envuelta en su dolor. Su necesidad de mi, era tan grande como la mia por él. Con una sonrisa gloriosa, devolvio sus labios a los míos.

"Como desees, mi amor", susurró, pasando sus dedos por mi torso desnudo, deslizandose a traves de la cintura de mis pantalones deportivos hasta posarse sobre mi feminidad – Senti un delicioso cosquilleo. "Quiero darte tanto placer", dijo, tocandome a través de la humedad de la ropa.

Sus besos embriagadores combinados con la presión tan cerca de mi entrada fue devastador. Mis caderas se elevaron para darle la bienvenida a su toque, gemidos que emanaron de lo más profundo mientras su lengua luchó contra la mía. Empezó metiendo su lengua en mi boca siguiendo el mismo ritmo con el cual estaba frotando mi entrepierna. La correlación fue difícil de mal inerpretar – como el reclamó la humeda y caliente cavidad de mi boca, yo estaba cada vez mas desesperada de que el hiciera lo mismo con la otra!

"¡Por favor!" Supliqué. "Por favor, Dimitri!" No respondió que no sea intensificando el empuje de su lengua y caricias en mi región inferior. Continuó por lo que parecieron horas, pero en realidad, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que mi llanto necesitado le advirtiera de que mi necesidad todavía estaba presente, y en lugar de disminuir, era más urgente que nunca. Arrodillado a mi lado en la cama, él hábilmente deshizo el tirante de la cintura de mis pantalones deportivos. De un solo golpe, me los quito con todo y panties. Su mirada sobre mí era abrasadora - sus ojos oscuros llenos de lujuria. Mientras que siempre había envidiado ligeramente a las Moroi con su alto y delgado cuerpo - en este momento los labios hinchados de mi amor, y la mirada apreciativa que me daba me hizo feliz y hasta agradecer a mis genes dhampir pues me habían bendecido con amplios senos, una cintura delgada, y caderas abundantes. Al abrir las piernas ligeramente, lo vi tragar y lamer sus labios en anticipación.

"Tú también, Camarada", sugerí - mirando a su todavía vestida mitad inferior. Su glorioso pecho y abdominales desnudos cubiertos de una ligera capa de sudor. Pero fue el rastro comenzando por debajo de su ombligo, lo que me tenía intrigada ahora. Yo quería verlo. Todo de él. No quería nada entre su cuerpo y el mío. Inclinando la cabeza en señal de conformidad, removio los tirantes de la cintura y lentamente deslizó sus pantalones abajo, tirando de sus boxeadores con ellos. Al bajar de la cama, les dio una patada a un lado.

Oh. Mi. ¡Mierda!

Desnudo era al menos cincuenta veces más increíble que en cualquiera de los muchos sueños que había tenido sobre él. Sus musculos, hombros anchos , las caderas, y al continuar bajando la mirada vi su pene erecto que se levantaba de un mechon de grueso cabello oscuro. Por debajo de este, sus testículos colgaba pesadamente – Me senti tentada a extender la mano y acariciarlo. Paseando mis ojos de arriba hacia abajo de él, no podía apartar los ojos él en toda su gloria. Él era verdaderamente un Dios.

Alzando mis ojos a los suyos, fui testigo del final de una especie de evaluación similar a la que yo habia hecho. Mientras lo hacía dedicaba una cantidad razonable de tiempo para admirar mis pechos, no pude dejar de notar que era la húmedad en medio de mis muslos la que parecía estar recibiendo la mayor parte de su atención.

Dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama junto a mí, me atrajo en un beso lento y oh-tan-caliente. Su mano acariciando un lado de mi cara, y deslizandose luego lentamente hacia el centro de mi cuerpo - finalmente descansando en la parte superior de mi montículo. Sus dedos estaban tan cerca, y yo mentalmente le rogaba ponerlos en donde yo más los necesitaba para apaciguar mi anhelo. Moviendo suavemente su mano hacia abajo, separando sus dedos, con habilidad abriendo mis saturados labios. Por último, sus dedos encontraron mi hinchado clitoris, y me empezó a acariciar lentamente en un movimiento circular.

"¡SI!" Grité, perdiendo por completo el control. Mi piel estaba en llamas, y un camino de fuego pulsante corría través de mi piel, terminando en mi clítoris. Mi piel ardia donde su cuerpo desnudo se presionaba firmemente contra mi, él estaba finalmente donde yo lo queria, donde lo he necesitado por tanto tiempo. A partir de aquí, no hay vuelta atrás. Tocandome en mi lugar más íntimo, sabía que me haria suya. Me haria suya en la forma en que ningun hombre antes lo habia hecho. Nuestro beso intensificandose, hundió su lengua en mi boca - de forma simultánea guiando su dedo índice entre mis labios hinchados y mi interior.

"Dimitri!" Sollocé en su boca, moviendo mis caderas contra sus dedos – uno acariciando mi clitoris, y el otro dentro de mí. "¡SI!"

Sus dedos continuaron su asalto, un dígito se unió rápidamente al primero mientras se deslizaba dentro y fuera de mi humedad. Acelerarando el ritmo con sus dedos, se echó hacia atrás para mirarme a los ojos.

"Quiero hacerte gritar de placer", sonrió. Con cada embestida, mi necesidad por él era mayor. Deslizó un tercer dedo dentro de mí, y aún así, no fue suficiente. Yo lo necesitaba.

"AHORA, Dimitri. POR FAVOR!"

Retiró la mano – dejandome inmediatamente con ganas de más. Colocándose encima de mí entre mis piernas, empujó su pene contra mi entrada, frotando hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Podía sentir mis fluidos en él.

"¿Quieres que me detenga, Roza?" preguntó, su voz ronca de deseo.

"No", dije sin aliento.

"Me detendre si es lo que deseas Roza", prometió con amor.

Yo estaba moviendo mis caderas contra él furiosamente - tratando de llevar la punta de su pene en línea con mi entrada - todo en vano. Detenerlo era absolutamente la última cosa en mi mente en este momento.

"Entonces - ¿quieres que continue?" él susurró.

Ahora, por la necesidad yo era practicamente incapaz de expresarme con claridad. Frenéticamente asintiendo, apenas pude decir "Por favor!"

Llevó sus labios con los míos y después de besarme profundamente preguntó en voz baja, "¿Quieres que vayamos más lejos, Roza?"

Me las arreglé para cabecear y jadear un desesperado "SÍ!"

Alcanzando entre sus piernas, lo sentí agarrar su pene y deslizar la cabeza arriba y abajo mis labios, recubriéndolo con el fruto de mi excitación. Frotándose contra mi entrada, me miró a los ojos y lentamente empujó dentro de mí.

La sensación fue inmediata. Me sentí completa. Con sólo la cabeza dentro de mi, yo no tenía idea de cómo iba a acomodar el resto de él. Sin embargo, a pesar de la presión, se sentía maravilloso, también. Como si una parte de mí que apenas me había dado cuenta de que faltaba ahora finalmente estaba completa. Le sonreí, levantando mis labios para besar a lo largo de su mandíbula y cuello. Él se retiró de mí muy lentamente y luego se deslizó un poco más. Una sensación extraña, pero ciertamente placentera. Lo hizo de nuevo y de nuevo.

"Dios – estas tan apretada y tan tan mojada", me dijo. "¡Te sientes increíble!"

Saber que le estaba dando placer añadió más placer al mio. Cuando se deslizó en mí la próxima vez, levanté mis caderas un poco para darle un mejor acceso.

De repente sentí su empuje detenerse. Era como si él había encontrado una barrera invisible dentro de mí. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que era mi himen. Mirándome con la pregunta formulada en sus ojos, asentí. Me besó con pasión y con una sola embestida atravesó mi doncellez. Sentí un dolor agudo y la calidez de la sangre de su victoria humedecia más mi ya saturado interior.

Grité. En parte por el dolor, pero en parte con alegría. Dolió - oh sí que dolió – pero me acababa de dar en cuerpo y alma a mi hombre. Y ahora mi bello Dios ruso había reclamado mi cuerpo como suyo.

"ROZA!" gimió, hundiendose aún más dentro de mí. Mi dolor fue rápidamente reemplazado por placer. Deslizó su mano hasta mi clitoris y lo acarició suavemente, provocando gemidos excitados de mí mientras continuaba moviendo sus caderas contra la mía. Por último, oí y sentí algo que dio una palmada contra mi trasero. Bajando la mano, me di cuenta de que el estaba completamente dentro mí. Todo él estaba en mí! Él podría ser un Dios, pero en ese momento me sentí como una diosa!

Moviendo mis manos para agarrar su trasero, podía sentir sus músculos tensos mientras deslizaba su pene dentro y fuera. Moví las caderas un poco - dándole un acceso más profundo.

"Aaagh!" Grité como su miembro se deslizó más profundo dentro de mí.

"¡SI BEBE!" Dimitri grito penetrandome aún más rápido y más profundo.

Con sus embestidas cada vez más rápidas y más profundas, pude sentir estaba más cerca de perder el control.

"Por favor, no pares!" Le supliqué, sintiendo la tensión crecer en mi interior. "¡MÁS FUERTE!" Rogué - sabiendo que estaba a pocos minutos de venirme. Colocó una de mis piernas encima de su hombro y luego la otra. Mirandome fijamente a los ojos, su mandíbula se tensó con determinación. Adentrandose en mí una vez, dos veces, tres veces - embistiendo mi punto g , antes de penetrarme más profundamente que nunca.

"La tercera es la vencida", pensé para mís adentros con una risita, mientras sentia como estallaba a su alrededor. Era como un fuego al rojo vivo se inició en mi interior y se extendió rápidamente al resto de mi cuerpo, quemando todo a su paso. Incoherente y hundida posteriormente en el colchón, pude sentir Dimitri agarrar mis caderas, hacer una o dos penetraciones desesperadas antes de que él, también, encontrara su liberación. Podía sentir mis paredes aferrandose a el, ordeñando su pene mientras el depositaba su semen húmedo y caliente. Su pene pulsando en respuesta – descargandose dentro de mí.

"¡Sí Sí!" -gritó, deslizando mis piernas de sus hombros antes de caer pesadamente encima de mí.

Sudoroso, con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón palpitante, nos fundimos juntos como uno solo. Relajados y completa y finalmente saciados luego de hacer el amor, disfrutamos estar juntos con satisfacción absoluta. Su rostro junto al mío, lo besé suavemente, viendo como poco a su cuerpo se relajaba despues de la euforia del orgasmo. Devolvió mis besos con suavidad, dando vueltas y retirarandose con cuidado de mí.

Luego, agarró el borde de la manta sobre la cual estabamos, envolviendo un lado a mi alrededor antes de tirar del borde de su lado para envolvernos completamente en un suave y cálido capullo. Sus brazos a mi alrededor, me senti segura y amada luego de hacer el amor.

"Te amo, Roza", susurró en voz baja.

"Yo sé", le susurré, besándolo muy suavemente. "Te amo demasiado, Camarada!"


	2. Dimitri

"... No debemos."

Me incliné hacia delante, apoyando la frente contra la de ella. Al ver su miedo y dolor, todo esto era una tortura para mí. Todo lo que quería era envolverla en mis brazos y hacer que todo estuviera bien. Hacerla feliz. Pero creo que esa podría ser la peor cosa que podía hacer.

La forma almendrada de sus ojos se veían en los mios, las lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo.

"No, Roza" Supliqué, limpiandolas. La puse en la cama junto a mí, envolviéndola en mis brazos. Miré alrededor con pesar. Esta es la cabaña donde se había quedado Tasha. Habíamos tenido unas cuantas noches de diversión, aquí, pero yo cambiaría cada segundo si pudiera calmar Rose ahora. "Por favor, no llores," Yo supliqué, pasando la mano suavemente sobre su cabello.

Con alivio, sentí que la oscuridad dentro de ella retrocedia lentamente. Era demasiado joven, demasiado vulnerable para hacer frente a esto. Todavía sin ser mayor de edad, ya estaba vinculada y cargando la oscuridad causada por espíritu en Lissa. ¡Es demasiado! Esta no era la primera vez que deseaba poder llevar esta carga por ella.

"Eso es, asi es mejor, Roza" Me tranquilicé, acariciándole la espalda. Ella estaba tranquila y apacible. Por primera vez en varias semanas, me sentí como si estuviera con ella. Sin Lissa. Sin espíritu. Ni deber. Sólo ella. Mirando hacia arriba, ella me dio una sonrisa.

"Sabes, me encanta cuando me llamas Roza", confesó - ocultando inmediatamente su cara de mí con vergüenza. Su revelación me causó gran alegría. Traté de pensar en ella como Rose. Estudiante, mi alumna. Mi responsabilidad. Pero yo deseaba a Roza; mi igual y mi amante.

"Una hermosa Rosa", le dije, acunandola aún más entre mis brazos, antes de pronunciar en voz baja mi propia confesión. "Mi hermosa, hermosa Roza."

Acariciándo su oscuro cabello, sabía que era hora de dejar ir todas las reservas. Conozco mis responsabilidades. Y era muy consciente de las posibles consecuencias. Aún así, la quería. Yo quería ser de ella, y que ella fuera mía. La necesitaba. Con ella, sentí que habia esperanza, junto a ella tenía fé. Me sentí vivo. No podría bloquear mi corazón por más tiempo y permanecer en un mundo de oscuridad y sin amor. Como si tuvieran voluntad propia, mis labios besaron su pelo. La sentí moverse entre en mis brazos, y escuche el más dulce de los suspiros, ella reciprocó mi atención - besando mi pecho a través de mi sudadera.

Sus labios eran electrizantes. Meses de negación y decepción desaparecieron, siendo reemplazados por un ardiente deseo. De repente, todo se trataba de ella y yo estaba dispuesto a asumir cualquier consecuencia. Hacer lo que fuera necesario. Me prometí a mí mismo que seria de ella y que ella seria mía. Mi debate interno silenciado, mientras la miraba con deleite, acercando sus labios a los míos.

"Oh, Roza," gemí, colocando el más reverente de los besos contra su deliciosa boca.

"Dimitri", sonrió ella, inclinándose para presionar a sus delicados labios de color rosa contra los míos.

Deseandola más cerca, la levanté para sentarla en mi regazo. Aunque habíamos estado físicamente más cerca durante muchas de nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento, sentarla en mi regazo parecía significativo. Tan normal. La forma en que cualquier pareja enamorada podría sentarse. Nuestros labios continuaron su cuidadosa exploración, pasé una mano por su espalda – bajando hasta justo encima de la banda de la cintura de sus pantalones. Con ternura acariciando su espalda baja, alzó la vista hacia mí. Esperanzado de que no fuera una ilusión, su mirada parecía cargada con una promesa tácita. Antes de que pudiera reflexionar sobre lo que podría significar, ella estaba en mis brazos otra vez, pegada a mí y destruyendo cualquier posibilidad que tenía de pensar con claridad!

Volviendo mis labios a los suyos, en cuestión de segundos estábamos perdidos de nuevo en el uno al otro. Con un suspiro, ella abrió la boca para mí. El calor de su boca, la sensación de su lengua jugando con la mía, fue abrumadora. Esto era lo que necesitábamos confirmé, con un rugido de aprobación.

Meses de auto-negación, finalmente omitidos, yo era como un niño en una tienda de caramelos - pasando mis manos por cada curva de su cuerpo. Quería familiarizarme con todas las partes de su hermoso cuerpo. Tocarla por todas partes. Ella estaba devolviendo el favor, moviendo sus dedos a través de mi espalda desnuda. Dondequiera que tocaba sentia mi piel arder deliciosamente, lo que hizo que flexionara los músculos debajo de su errante mano. Acariciando la parte de atrás de mi cuello, corrió sus uñas hacia abajo.

"Si" "Dios! " Gemí estremeciendome, su toque causando que mi pene se hinche dentro de los confines de mis boxers.

Irritada por las barreras que nuestras sudaderas representaban, me arrancó la mía, rápidamente tirando de la de ella fuera también. La vista que esto reveló era nada menos que magnifica. Después de meses combate y entrenamiento juntos tenía una idea bastante buena del tamaño y la forma de su cuerpo. Demonios, había pasado horas educandola y enseñadola a proteger y protegerse! Pero al verla desnuda era completamente diferente. Tenía la piel tan suave. No estoy seguro de por qué, pero eso me sorprendió. Sus tonificados hombros, brazos y abdominales eran evidencia del fuerte entrenamiento al que nos sometiamos todos los días, pero al mismo tiempo la suavidad de su piel proclamaba su femeneidad.

Mi mirada codiciosa continuo descendiendo y mis ojos se posaron en sus pechos. Por lo general oculto bajo capas de algodón elástico o camisetas de entrenamiento, no había tenido la menor idea de su impecabilidad! Dos globos de perfección, sus suaves curvas reveladas haciendola más perfecta de lo que había imaginado. Se mostraba ahora en algodon negro y encaje, que eran la prueba definitiva de la feminidad de Rose! Midiendolos con mis ojos, mis manos estaban ansiosas por tocarlos. Mis labios desesperados por sucionarlos. Al verlos moverse sutilmente con cada respiración que Rose tomaba, no podía apartar los ojos de ellos. Dentro de mis boxers, pude sentir mi pene engrosarse y crecer ante tal apreciación.

Incapaz de esperar más, la levanté de mi regazo y nos deje caer a ambos sobre la cama. Rodando hacia ella froté mi cara entre sus pechos, sintiendo con avidez la seda de su delicada piel contra la mía. Yo ya estaba familiarizado con su olor - jazmín con un leve rastro de pachuli - pero aquí entre sus senos, el olor era más fuerte, mezclado con un fascinante almizcle - que parecía estar emanando de más abajo. Su olor y el sonido de sus gemidos me envió en un frenesí - besarla donde quiera que podía llegar, mientras deslizaba una pierna entre las de ella y situado su pezón debajo de la tela de su sostén. Pellizcando con firmeza, moviendo las caderas contra ella - presionando mi virilidad en su costado.

Gritando, sus dedos enterrados en mi pelo, la sentí temblar, moviéndose con entusiasmo contra mi pierna, mientras su cadera rozaba contra mi erección una y otra vez. Ohhhh! Yo estaba completamente excitado ahora - y desesperado por reclamarla. Gruñendo con satisfacción, pero con la frustración de tener aún tantas capas de ropa entre nosotros, yo mordí su pezón - lo succioné moviendo mi lengua para marcarla. Inmediatamente, el color morado oscuro de un mordisco de amor fue visible en su perfecta piel.

Mientras que nos habiamos amoratado el uno al otro innumerables veces gracias a nuestras peleas de práctica y entrenamientos, esta fue la primera vez que la había marcado de forma intencional. Vi la sangre acumulada debajo de la superficie de su piel con inmensa satisfacción, mentalmente reclamandola como 'mía'.

Deslizando mi mano hacia atrás, encontré el broche de su sujetador, hábilmente deshaciendolo para entonces agarrarlo con los dientes y arrojarlo lejos de ella. Deslizando los tirantes de sus hombros, sus abundantes pechos se derramaron fuera de sus confines - hinchados gracias a mis atenciones, pero igual de maravillosos. Sus pezones oscuros y turgentes - rogándome que tomará uno en mi ansiosa y húmeda boca. Rápidamente complaciendolo, acaricié el otro - rodandolo entre mi índice y el pulgar, apretándolo como si lo succionara mientras a continuación rocé el de mi boca con los dientes.

"No te detengas!" rogó, empujandose contra mi creciente erección.

"Mi bella Roza - Te aseguro, que apenas acabo de empezar!" Le prometí, volviendo mi completa atención a sus pechos.

Gruñia mientras me movía entre sus pezones, la provoqué sin piedad - chupaba y mordia con avidez uno mientras jugaba con mis manos con el otro - permutando cada vez que oía una escalada en sus gemidos de excitación. Yo estaba tratando de volverla loca de deseo, y, al parecer, lo estaba logrando! Acercandose más profundamente hacia mi, ella pasó sus dedos por mi pelo y hacia abajo para sujetar la parte superior de mis hombros antes de mover sus caderas contra mi erección y descaradamente frotarse contra mi pierna.

En sus dilatadas pupilas pude ver la profundidad de su necesidad. Estaba completamente abrumada - bombardeada por tantas nuevas sensaciones y anhelos.

"¿Quieres algo mi amor?" Le pregunté, frotando mi pierna contra su entrepierna. "¿Estás necesitada?"

Avergonzada por lo que sentía, ella asintió. "Te necesito, Dimitri. Por favor!"

Con estas cinco palabras, mi corazón explotó. Yo había soñado con ella diciendome algo así tantas veces! Horas de soledad, encerrado en mí mismo entre el trabajo y el deber, todo el tiempo que pasé odiándome por desearla. Todas las veces que perdi el sueño atormentado tratando de dejar a un lado la fantasía de estar entre sus piernas. Acostandome con otra sólo por tratar de librarme de la falta de ella. Meses de duda y la negación. Y en última instancia lo supe. Ella tambien me amaba.

"Como desees, mi vida," susurré, bajando mi mano hasta descansar entre sus piernas. El roce de mis dedos subiendo y bajando tocandola en su más intimo lugar , "Quiero darte tanto placer", finalmente confesé.

Volviendo mi boca a la suya, me deje consumir por la pasión. Tomando su labio inferior entre los dientes, mordiendolo ligeramente, al instante fui recompensado con sus fuertes gemidos. Ella arqueó la espalda para embestir su húmeda entrepierna contra mis dedos. Metiendo mi lengua en su boca, mientras simulaba penetrarla con ella – igualando la velocidad y frecuencia de mi boca con mis dedos. Sus pantalones estaban empapados con sus el fruto de su excitacion, haciendo muy poco para ocultar el calor que viene de entre sus piernas. atrayendo mis húmedos dedos hasta mi cara inhale profundamente.

Ella olía increíble. Almizcle caliente. Y muy muy sexy. Era todo lo que podía hacer para detenerme a mí mismo de poseerla inmediatamente.

"¡Por favor!" ella gritó, con el pecho agitado. "Por favor, Dimitri!"

Al igual que una bandera roja a un toro, sus gritos necesitados me descontrolaron. Acelerando mi asalto en sus labios y su entrepierna, la lleve completamente al borde del abismo. Yo quería que esto fuera una experiencia inolvidable para ella. Yo sabía que no había tenido ningún otro amante - que iba a ser el primero. Se merecía que esto fuera maravilloso. Incapaz de contenerme por más tiempo, me incliné. Arrodillandome a su lado, removiendo los tirantes de sus pantalones, tirando de ellos hacia abajo sobre sus hermosas piernas. Sus panties desaparecieron con ellos. Desnuda sobre la cama debajo de mi codiciosa mirada ella era verdaderamente excepcional. Sus piernas tonificadas y bien formadas. Poderosa, pero al mismo tiempo inconfundiblemente femenina. En su vagina un pequeño parche de pelo oscuro. Con una mirada tímida pero confiada, abrió las piernas un poco para mí, dejando al descubierto sus labios color de rosa.

No creía que era posible que mi pene se pudiera poner más duro. Estaba equivocado. Podía sentir liquido preseminal escapar por la punta mientras luchaba por recuperar el control. Si cedia ahora, enterraría mi cara entre sus piernas durante horas - sin parar hasta que ella estuviera gritando mi nombre a los cielos! Prometiéndome que guardaria eso para nosotros compartir otro día, miré sus hermosos labios y su tentadora apertura apenas discernible a través de su reluciente humedad.

"Tú también, Camarada" ordenó ella. Sin poder quitar mis ojos de los de ella, saqué mis pantalones y boxers, arrojandolos lejos.

Todo tuyo baby!

Sus ojos viajaron de inmediato a ver mi virilidad, que acaricia con amor con sus ojos. Era imposible identificar las muchas expresiones que se dibujaban en su rostro, en rápida sucesión, una después del otra. Sin embargo, me sentí aliviado al notar que decepción no fue una de ellas! Noté su aliento mientras observaba con reconocimiento la larga y dura prueba de mi anticipación,.

Exhalando lentamente se relajó, sus piernas se abrieron un poco más – mostrandome más de su apertura suave de color rosa, sus labios empapados. Su entusiasmo era evidente - los labios, clítoris y muslos humedecidos con el fruto de su deseo asi como debajo de ella en la cama.

Me coloque de nuevo junto a ella, ubicandome dentro de sus brazos, la besé de nuevo. Suave y dulcemente. Sabiendo que no había nada que finalmente separara mi cuerpo del suyo, nos abrazamos. Ella abrió la boca, y por varios minutos estuvimos entrelazados - manos y bocas dedicadas a la mutua exploración. Pero sus gritos anhelantes me alertaron de su necesidad. Mi mano en su sexo separé sus labios con mis dedos dando la atención requerida a su palpitante clítoris.

Apenas la había tocado, sin embargo, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás gritando "¡SÍ!" en completo abandono. La invitación clara, por la insistencia en su grito llamando mi atención. Mi mujer estaba exigiendo satisfacción! Cambiando la posición de mi mano con el fin de seguir frotando su clitoris con el pulgar, deslice un dedo a través de su entrada. Demonios, si que estaba mojada! Alzando sus caderas para acercarse a mi mano, ella se estaba moviendo contra mis dedos – tomando de ellos todo el placer que podia, sin embargo, claramente queriendo más. Su humedad guiando mi dedo profundamente dentro de ella, embestí mi dedo dentro y fuera ella.

"Dimitri", gritó, agarrandose mi espalda con sus uñas mientras la penetraba con mi dedo. "¡SI!"

Deslizando un segundo dedo dentro de ella, y luego una tercero, sabía que no podia continuar con esto por mucho más tiempo. Estaba tan increíblemente excitada. Apenas me estaba conteniendo, yo - queria desesperadamente hundirme dentro de ella. Hacerla completamente mia en todas las forma posibles hasta el domingo!

"Quiero hacerte gritar de placer," le dije.

Con apenas un momento de vacilación rogó "AHORA, Dimitri. POR FAVOR!"

Sin necesidad de una segunda invitación, saqué mis dedos fuera de ella. Acomodandola en la cama sobre su espalda, puse mis manos en sus muslos, abriendo sus piernas y colocandome entre ellas.

Sabiendo que necesitaba que estuviera segura antes de que me dejara llevar, me obligué a preguntarle "¿Quieres que me detenga, Roza?"

"No", se quejó, rozandose contra mi.

"Me detendre si me lo pides" le dije, necesitaba que se sintiera segura.

Con ella frotándose contra mi pene estaba perdiendo rápidamente la batalla con mi autocontrol. Ella era tan hermosa, tan lista y dispuesta para mí, para complacerla. Y complacerla era algo que yo estaba ansioso por hacer!

"Entonces - ¿quieres continuar?" Yo pregunté.

"¡Por favor!" dijo, moviendo la cabeza, mirándome con los ojos llenos de deseo carnal.

Con un último beso, le pregunté una última vez.

"¿Te gustaría que vaya más allá, Roza?"

Ella asintió y susurró un furtivo "SÍ!"

Agarrando mi erección palpitante, la deslice hacia arriba y abajo en su entrada, empapandome en su exquisito líquido resbaladizo. Sosteniendome en mis codos, mirando a sus hermosos ojos me deslice lentamente en ella.

¡Oh diablos! Ella era alucinante por dentro y por fuera! Era como si ella fue hecha sólo para mi placer! Consciente de que era nuevo para ella, que tenía que ir despacio para que pudiera relajarse y disfrutar, empujé con suavidad, dándole tiempo para adaptarse antes de poco a poco s retirarme para volver a entrar en ella - cada vez un poquito más profundo. Observándola con atención, vi, con alegría, su sonrisa hacia mí con euforia. Ella levantó sus labios, besándome apasionadamente en mi cuello. Tan hermosa. Tan feliz de entregarse a mí.

"Dios - estas tan apretada y tan tan húmeda. Se siente increíble." Le aseguré.

Fundirme en ella era mágico. Nuestras bocas eran una; nuestros cuerpos unidos de la manera más íntima posible.

Flexionando hacia delante de nuevo, sentí una obstrucción dentro de ella. Yo había pensado que podría haberse roto debido a nuestras rigurosas sesiones de entrenamiento, pero no - no fue así – Ahi estaba aún guardando y cuidando su más privado y sagrado lugar. Su barrera final. Mirandola con amor, esperé su señal de aprobación. A continuación, apoyándome en ella, la besé apasionadamente antes de empujar hacia adelante, reclamando con orgullo su virginidad.

Ella gritó, y me detuve al instante, sin querer causarle más dolor. Pero después de unos momentos, ella balanceaba sus caderas muy suavemente contra la mía, reanudando nuestra danza carnal.

Frotando su clítoris, podía oler algo metálico - sangre la prueba de que la había hecho mía. Mezclado con su propio olor a almizcle, era un olor picante y erótico. Sin nada que nos detuviera profundicé más y más a su interior - saboreando su estrechez y sus gritos de alegría.

"ROZA!" Rugí al sentirme completamente envuelto en ella, saliendo y entrando de nuevo en ella en rápida sucesión.

"Aaagh!" -gritó, levantando sus caderas para darme un mayor acceso. Los ojos cerrados, sus labios hinchados de besarnos, ella era la imagen del abandono ante las ganas. Deslizarme en lo más profundo de ella era embriagador.

"¡SI BEBE!" -Grité, agarrando sus caderas y hundiendome duro en ella.

Podía sentirla acelerandose debajo de mí, sus gritos de pasión cada vez más y más desesperados. Ella debe estar muy cerca ahora. Caray, yo sólo estaba aguantando a través de pura determinación!

Al abrir los ojos su mirada en la mía rogó "más duro!". Fue casi mi perdición! Levantando uno de sus tobillos lo empujé por encima de mi hombro, moviendo rápidamente la otra pierna en la misma posición. Esto la dejó de par en par para mí, sus caderas en el ángulo perfecto. Empujando directamente en su punto g, vi sus ojos nublarse antes de aclararse con asombro mientras alcanzaba su orgasmo.

Dios, era hermosa! Tenía la cara angelical mientras me miraba a mí. Exultante y alegre, sonriente con una risita que escapó de sus magníficos labios hinchados. Podía sentir sus paredes rodeandome, pulsando y apretando con fuerza mientras su orgasmo la atravesó. No podía aguantar más - y con una embestida final, me deje llevar alcanzando mi orgasmo.

"¡Sí Sí!" Me oí gritar mientras me adentraba en ella,era como estar en casa, sintiendo como se liberaba mi esperma caliente en su interior. Removiendo sus tobillos de mis hombros, me dejé caer encima de ella; nuestros cuerpos presionados mientras disfrutabamos nuestros orgamos como uno solo.

Ella se relajó lentamente debajo de mí, sus dedos trazando pequeños patrones en mi espalda y los hombros , yo igual me calme. Acurrucado en su cabello, pude sentir su aliento en mi oído, sus labios besándome suavemente. Atrayéndola hacia mi, me di la vuelta, agarrándola dentro de mi abrazo y llevando su cara hacia la mía, plantando besos suaves en su cara y boca.

Se estremeció, no estaba seguro si de emocion o de frio. Al darme cuenta de que la cabaña estaba fría, saque las mantas de debajo de nosotros y nos envolvi en nuestro pequeño mundo. Yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarla salir de mis brazos todavía!

Había una cosa más que ella necesitaba saber.

"Te amo, Roza," susurré.

"Lo sé," susurró ella, besándome con ternura. "Te amo demasiado, Camarada!"

* * *

Nuestra noche en la cabaña - VA FanFiction Swimming the Same Deep Waters.

Swimming the Same Deep Waters agradece la asistencia y el duro trabajo realizado por RoseSarev y Martianeskimo quienes tradujeron y realizaron la prueba de lectura de la version en español de "Our Night in the Cabin"

Para actualizaciones, fragmentos de historia e información sobre otro tipo de escritura, visita mi facebook página (swimmingthesamedeepwaters)


End file.
